Not Your Average High School Romance
by EmmyMichelle
Summary: Kurt stays on the football team for the rest of his high school career. His senior year a new Cheerio is added to the squad- a junior named Blaine Anderson. Everyone has assumed the boy is gay, but he's not out. Kurt befriends the new boy, and begins to have feelings for him. But what if Blaine isn't gay? Will it be another one-sided love Kurt absentmindedly put himself through?


**A/N: So...new story. And it has a plot. So I'm putting a pause on Blow the Candles Out because I have no more inspiration for drabbles, but I'll still post more chapters for it if I have an idea.**

**However, I really like this idea. And I can't wait to share the story with you guys.**

**So please tell me what you think and if you have any suggestions for anything you would like to see happen please feel free to review or PM me!**

**XOXO,**

**Emmy :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. Sorry.**

* * *

Blaine POV

I walked through the doors of McKinley High School a proud man. I had finally convinced my parents to let me transfer from Dalton to the public school for my junior year.

I was almost to my homeroom when I saw a flyer for Cheerio tryouts, as well as a sign-up sheet for Glee club. _This is going to be a fun year, _I thought as I continued my way down the hallway.

Soon, there was an Asian girl walking right beside me, and she began talking to me as if we've been friends forever. "So you're thinking of signing up for Glee club?" she asked.

"Um, yeah. Well, that and the Cheerios," I said, looking at the girl and hoping for her to tell me her name.

"Well, you can subject yourself to whatever physical torture you want with Sue and the Cheerios, but Glee club can change your life. I really hope you join before diva-Berry drives you away," the girl said.

"Ok, well thanks for the advice. I'm Blaine, by the way," I awkwardly introduced.

"Tina," she said, and she walked away. I shook my head in confusion, and turned back to sign up or Glee club.

* * *

I had made it through homeroom and first period when I noticed I had a study hall. I didn't really have a lot of work to do, so I decided to listen to my music and let my mind wander.

I had just taken my seat and pulled out my phone when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned to see a gorgeous boy with pale skin and blue eyes standing by me.

"Is this seat taken?" he asked, gesturing to the seat next to me.

"O-oh, no. You can sit there," I stuttered out. The boy gave a small laugh and sat down. I was just about to introduce myself when the teacher walked in to the room and announced that there would be no talking.

I decided put in my headphones and turned up my music. I took a quick glance at the boy next to me, and I noticed he was wearing a letterman jacket. _Football player? _I asked myself. He didn't look like a football player. He was tall, but lean.

I noticed him scribbling something into a notebook. He glanced my way and caught my eye. Quickly, he tore out the paper and folded it up.

I felt my face redden and I looked away. However, his folded paper soon ended up in front of me. I raised an eyebrow, and gingerly picked it up, unsure of whether or not it was meant for me. The boy didn't protest, so I continued to open the note.

**_Thanks for letting me sit by you. None of my friends are in this study hall. I'm Kurt._**

I found myself smiling at the note. I grabbed a pencil out of my bag and wrote back to him.

_I have no friends at al at this school, so it's fine. Well unless you count this girl who barely talked to me before homeroom. I'm Blaine._

Quickly, I refolded the note and passed it back to him. I didn't think he was going to answer, so I was excited when he had passed the note back to me.

We continued to talk for the rest of the period, about random things. As it turns out, he is on the football team. He's been their best kicker since he was a sophomore, and he is now a senior. He's also in the Glee club, which gave me more of an incentive to join.

The bell rang and we each gathered our things. I turned to leave when Kurt stopped me.

"Hey, um, can I get your number?" he asked. My face burned and I nodded. We swapped numbers and headed our separate ways, and I walked down the hallway with a smile on my face.

* * *

Kurt POV

I was glad to have made a new friend on that first day of school. Though I'm on the football team, a lot of the guys 'tease' me for my sexuality. Bieste continuously shrugged it off, but I was really looking for a guy friend who wouldn't judge me.

I found out a lot about Blaine in one period. He came from Dalton Academy, where he was the lead singer of the Warblers. I had remembered his voice, and I was definitely glad to hear he would be auditioning for Glee club.

He also told me how he was interested in joining the Cheerios, and that he had a background in gymnastics that would help him endure whatever Sue was about to throw his way.

And, to be honest, I found that kind of hot. _Kurt, stop. He's most likely straight, _I had told myself repeatedly throughout the period.

But there's always that one part of me that will hope.

After school that day, the Glee club had to help Mr. Shue prepare for auditions. He assigned me, Tina, and Mercedes to clean up the auditorium, for the janitors had music stands and instruments everywhere from center stage to backstage.

We had started to clear away the stage when Mercedes decided to comment on my cheeriness.

"Who's the guy?" she asked immediately.

"What makes you think there's a guy?" I asked her back. She smirked at me.

"I can tell. Now dish," she demanded. I blushed, and began.

"Well, I met this new kid in study hall today. He's a junior, and he's thinking of trying out for Glee club. I think he also mentioned joining the Cheerios as well," I told her.

"Did you get his number?" she asked.

"Of course I did, Cedes," I laughed. Tina walked over to us.

"Are you talking about Blaine?" she asked. I nodded.

"I was talking to him. I don't have an excellent gay-dar, but I know he's definitely your type," she told me. I rolled my eyes at her, but on the inside, I was smiling like crazy.

* * *

Blaine POV

After school there was a conditioning for Cheerios tryouts, which would be held the next week. I decided I would go to figure out how tough the coach really was.

And I sure did find out.

After I slumped home, I made my way up to my room and collapsed onto my bed. I would have fallen asleep if my phone hadn't vibrated and jolted me awake.

**_Hello, Mr...I don't know your last name. Hello, Blaine. xKurt_**

I smiled a little at the message before I answered.

_Anderson. xxBlaine_

**_What? xKurt_**

_My last name is Anderson. xxBlaine_

**_Blaine Anderson...that's rather dapper. I like it. xKurt_**

_I guess. And you are Mr...? xxBlaine_

**_Hummel. Kurt Hummel. xKurt_**

_That suits you very nicely Mr. Hummel. :) xxBlaine_

**_Why thank you Mr. Anderson. :) xKurt_**

**_So how was your day? xKurt_**

_Great. I went to the Cheerios conditioning, which tired me out, but I'll get used to it. And I was really glad to see other guys there. I wasn't in the mood to be made fun of for being a male cheerleader. xxBlaine_

**_Sue has always had guys on the Cheerios. And I'm sure you'll be a great addition to the team. xKurt_**

_Thanks Kurt. I think I'm going to go to sleep though. I'm so exhausted. See you tomorrow. xxBlaine_

**_Goodnight :) xKurt_**

I smiled and reread our conversation about ten times before I fell asleep.

* * *

Kurt POV

I giggled at the thought of Blaine being all sleepy, his hair free of gel, and, if my suspicions are correct, revealing curly hair. My thoughts quickly wandered to being able to run my fingers through his hair, and possibly holding him while he slept. _Kurt! _I scolded myself for the thousandth time that day.

I placed my phone into its dock and turned on my show tunes playlist. Since I had no homework, I spent the rest of my night singing all of the songs I had memorized by heart.

Once I decided to go to bed, I reread my conversation with Blaine from earlier, and I quickly fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N: I really liked this for a first chapter, so I hoped you guys did too! Please review!**

**And quick question: Has anyone heard the Klaine duet for this week's episode yet? It's perfect and I love, love, love it! I was squealing in choir when my friend played it for me. Tell me your reactions to hearing the song in the reviews or a PM!**

**XOXO,**

**Emmy :)**


End file.
